Jonathan (Madea)
Jonathan is the (Former) secondary antagonist of the movie A Madea Boo Halloween He is portrayed by Yousef Erakat, who is also known as the famous prankster youtuber "foseyTube". BACKGROUNDEDIT He's the leader of the Upsilon Theta fraternity, him and his friends invited Tiffany and her friends to the party of their fraternity, Tiffany father arrive and tell her to not speak to them and tell her and her friends to go home and refuse to let Tiffany go to the party. But Jonathan was still planning his party to his fraternity, Madea also confronted the spoiled teen who told him that she will have the party shut down and if she see them again, Well Jonathan don't gave up easily and still invited the girls to his party, and pulled prank on Madea and her friends to terrified them like make them believe they are attacked by Zombies killer clowns and ghosts. When at the party he see the girls came without knowing that Aday and Tiffany are underage and cannot drink alcool Madea confronted the group , but she was throwed out , just after the police came to the fraternity the police told Jonathan to shut down his party Tiffany get grounded by her father who finally show his toughness and wanted to kick her out of the house but she decide to listen to him , Aday tell Madea that Jonathan revealed during the party that he prank her and her friends, so, Madea wanted to give them their own medicine as payback. The plan was that Aday fake her death by be killed in the fraternity, Jonathan who tried to hide the weed tell one his friend to hide it in basement, he come back and told them to go see in the basement to his shock found the copse of Aday with her throat slit, he was then accused and arrested with all of his gang, it was later revealed to be prank and apologized to Madea for his behavior, but much to his shock he learn that Brian called the real police and then after they found the weed him Madea and his friends run from the police. He reappeared in the second film, just after Tiffany arrive after hearing that him and the frats gived a other halloween party to a other place then the fraternity, Tiffany wanted to talk to him, his friend tried to pretend he is not there, but he decide to go outside to see what's going on. When he see Tiffany he pretend to be suprise to see her, he remind her that he has not the right to talk to her, because he was still upset about the last time he invited her to his last halloween party without knowing she was still a minor and would being arrested for being a rapist if he had sex with her, meaning that he was probably twenty year old when she was seventen. She then tell him that she just turn eighteen meaning she was now in the right age to have sex with him, wich he finally get his confidence back now knowing he will now have a chance to make out with her, of course during the camphood that it might be haunted Tiff didn't believe in ghost neither can he. They go to the tent to finally have sex when they heard noise from outside, they are attacked by someone that they call Derrick who has presumably killed his family that all of them wanted revenge. Has they are all hiding the girls argue to how to save everyone, but Derrick Daughter attack them and everyone and Madea who was looking for them get out the house, of course it was revealed to be a prank to teach the girls a lesson by both of their fathers to not sneak to party that can be dangerous, but Brian tell Jonathan if he really want to be with his daughter and be her boyfriend that he just has to tell him instead of tried to have sex in secret wich he agree, when he learn that the others are in jail for smoking weeds and that the parents refuse to bail them out because Brian said it was to Jonathan and his other frat friend to decide and they also refuse to help them proved that he is a change guy and fully redeemed himself. Category:Males Category:Comedy Villains Category:Anti-Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cowards Category:Dimwits Category:Affably Evil Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Perverts Category:Honorable Villains Category:Lawful Neutral Category:True Neutral Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be evil at first Category:Madea Villains Category:Trickster Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Movie Villains Category:In love villains